The proposed research will continue to examine the effects of imagery based treatment of assertive behavior. The research investigates variables that enhance treatment outcome. Comparisons will continue to be made between variations of imagery-based rehearsal and overt behavioral rehearsal. Specific attention will be devoted to the impact of these alternative modalities, the influence of extratreatment practice, the use of cognitive strategies to enhance extratreatment performance, and the interactions of severity of client social skills deficits with modalities of treatment. The research seeks to construct increasingly effective treatment techniques and has implications for a variety of imagery-based and overt rehearsal treatments currently in use.